


Christmas Holiday

by EustassLaw



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Body Worship, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EustassLaw/pseuds/EustassLaw
Summary: They finally made it. This was going to be there first night together on a long deserved holiday outside of London. Crowley brought Christmas Sweaters.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Good Snowmens Winter Gift Exchange





	Christmas Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apocalypsenah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/gifts).



> Betad by @Cassy_Dee. Thank you dear!

It was December the 21st when they decided to celebrate it together with Adam, Anathema, and everyone else they met during this past busy year. They just succeeded in saving the world by stopping Armageddon and saving each other. These past months flew by like a blink as they were busy with staying out of heavens and hells way and just enjoying each other’s company to the fullest.  
The Bentley was driving down a road in rural England, leaving London behind and getting closer to their desired location: A Cottage in Tadfield that was available to rent over the holidays. It didn’t take them long to get there, they did not really need to pack anything as they could just miracle whatever their hearts wanted. After turning one last time they arrived at a small house at the end of town, far about a mile from the nearest house with nothing but fields and the forest surrounding them. Azirapahle was the first to step out of the car and take a step in the direction of the front door but he stopped abruptly and couldn’t help it but ‘aww’ at the sight. He turned around to Crowley who was leaning over the top of the Bentley, the corner of his mouth curled up slightly. "Like what you see?", he asked and Aziraphale’s gaze changed to the warmest smile that will never not melt his heart.  
“Oh, this looks absolutely lovely!”, said Aziraphale. This whole ‘let’s return to Tadfield to celebrate Christmas with the whole Gang’ was Crowley’s idea and Aziraphale just couldn’t say no to that. He loved Christmas because he met the man who’s birth this celebration was about. Also, the world seemed a bit more peaceful around Christmas and he could feel the love in the air wherever he went. So it was even odder for Crowley to like Christmas, with all that love in the air and all these happy people, but Crowley loved the decoration, the ugly sweaters (he got a special one for this year) and everything that sparkled. Of course, the demon didn’t do the decoration himself, well, he thought about how the room or whatever should look and just used a miracle to do the actual work for him. Sometimes he would adjust a few things by hand to give it the final touch, but that’s about it.  
“I…”, Aziraphale tried to form words, but his mind wouldn’t let him. “You really outdid yourself this time Crowley. I think it is stunning”, he continued after a short moment. The whole house was decorated. There were fairy lights everywhere and the small path to the front door was decorated with Santa Claus, a sledge and whatever the name of all reindeers were, including Rudolph who would brighten up the night with his shiny red nose. Tinsel were hanging around the windows and a Christmas wreath was hanging on the front door. The cottage looked like a picture-perfect model house from a catalogue for Christmas decoration. The only thing missing was the big flashy ‘ON-SALE NOW’-Sign somewhere in the front yard.  
Crowley was leaning over on the roof of his Bentley watching the lights flicker in Aziraphales eyes as he spoke. “So, you like it, Angel?” The red haired couldn’t help himself but smile slightly at the more than approvingly nodding angel. “You are mazing, my dear”, now it was Crowley who needed to shift his gaze. “Yeah, I did quite a good job”, he admitted and waved the topic off. It was time for them to enter the cottage anyway.  
The Bentley locked itself after they got the few things they brought out of it. Before they reached the entrance, Crowley miracled the door open and the lights inside on. It was a simple cottage; everything was a bit old and rusty. There were a few hooks near the door to hang a jacket or two. The first room they entered was a kitchen which was separated from the living room by a dark wooden counter. Inside the living room area there was a rich tree in one corner of the room, a comfortable brown couch in the center, right in front of a fireplace. In between was a fleecy round carpet and a giant bookshelf was standing on the right side of the room. Next to the fireplace was a stack of wood waiting to be burnt. Besides a small picture frame on the fireplace there was no decoration in these two rooms. Aziraphales place was always so busy with books and more books while Crowley’s flat was kind of sterile. So, this Cottage looked like a good mixture of both, not too much and not too little. There were two more rooms to be discovered, a bedroom with just one giant bed (Crowley really wanted to try sleeping with Aziraphale – just sleeping though, since Aziraphale never tried that before) and a bath room with an oversized bath tub so the two of them could fit in there together.  
The Cottage sent a feeling at home vibe that relaxed them both once the door was closed and Crowley put down the bottles he brought. This was going to be the first time in their history that they spent days together to relax and without worrying about heaven, hell or the end of the world. In short: their first vacation. Crowley was super excited about it and he was sure, that Aziraphale hasn’t realized yet what exactly this meant. “Do you want a tea? Or a cocoa, Angel?”, he asked as he opened the cupboards in search for a kettle. Once he found one, he placed it on the stove and turned it on without waiting for an answer from the Angel that was too busy reading all the titles of the books in the bookshelf. Crowley knew the answer anyway. He took two mugs from another cupboard and placed them on the counter, then he added a sip of milk and two tablespoons of cocoa, exactly the way Aziraphale liked it.  
The Kettle whistled once the water was at the right temperature and Crowley prepared their Cocoa. He then took both mugs and brought them to the small table in the living room area where he sat down on the couch. He watched as Aziraphale was still busy checking the books, “oh, I know this one”, Crowley heard him say along with some ' Oh's. For the first time in those past 7 years Crowley felt at ease again. Hell was off his back now that they thought he was invincible, and he had been promoted to a position where he was no longer forced to cause mischief in the name of Hell and Satan. No one dared asking what exactly his new job was and no one dared to fire him, not even Beelzebub. Honestly, where would he find a new job? He could do any job in the human world, sure, but he wasn’t one of those humans and it would feel more than odd. He shook his head and banished all thoughts about hell or Satan. This was supposed to be their holiday after all! He looked up and saw Aziraphale standing next to the couch, smiling uncertainly. “What’s wrong, Angel?”, asked the demon that was sitting in the center of the sofa, “You’re a bit shy?”, he asked teasingly and moved a bit to one end of the couch so that Aziraphale had a bit more space to sit down. One of Crowley’s arms was spread along the backrest of the couch.  
“Of course, I’m not… shy” said Aziraphale and waited for Crowley to move before sitting down close to him. “Thank you for the cocoa, my dear. And for everything. Each book is an excellent choice and this whole idea… this cottage and everything! I cannot put my thanks into words Crowley”, said the angel and looked at the demon, smiling softly. “Ah, yeah… Don’t mention it, angel. Just thought that we both could use a break from ... everything”, Crowley said blushing slightly and gently squeezed Aziraphales shoulder. He had planned so much for their vacation and hoped Aziraphale would enjoy everything. He was quite certain that Aziraphale was going to love every second of it.  
“I think it’s time we start decorating the tree, won’t you agree, Angel?”, he asked as he looked down to Aziraphale who placed his mug on the table. The Angel leaned to the right to look past Crowley to the tree, that was standing there all naked, looking like a sad excuse of a Christmas tree. But there were boxes full of stuff next to the tree. Aziraphale was pretty sure, they haven’t been here a minute ago. But he smiled at the offer: “I’ll be glad to help you turn this tree into the most beautiful Christmas tree in all of England!”. “I’ll take you up on that, Angel!”, Crowley said laughing a bit as he saw the determined look in Aziraphales face. With that look on it, it was only natural that they changed clothes before starting. “Wait a second, angel. I got something for you. I wanted to wait till the 24th but seeing you so high in spirits…”, with that he vanished into the bedroom. In said room Crowley was about to change his own shirt for the most perfect Christmas sweater he could find. He also got one for Aziraphale, and he was proud that he had found this one. It was a perfect fit, a 10/10 score.  
While his own sweater was a dark green with a goose chasing a Christmas Tree (1), Aziraphales impressed with a bright red and green color. It was a simpler one, but for Crowley it represented Aziraphale, even though it wasn’t tartan. The sweater spelled Fruit Cake on the chest and had a picture of a fruit cake underneath (2).  
This sweater was not the Christmas gift he got Aziraphale, it was just a before Christmas present to get in the right mood. Crowley remembered how he rushed through all of London to find something worth gifting to his angel. He still wasn’t sure why people gifted each other with things on Christmas, but he was more than willing to join in on that - especially on their first Christmas together as more than just friends. At first, he didn’t know what to get and went window shopping, he wanted to get Aziraphale something on a normal way, without miracles. But he couldn’t find anything of worth. Although he knew what Aziraphale liked, he didn’t want to get him something as simple as a tartan scarf or a coupon for a dinner at the ritz or some other fancy restaurant. That would’ve been way too shabby for him. Or not creative enough?  
In the end he ran into a small pottery workshop near Hoxton station. Standing inside that shop looking for a new cup or vase, the idea struck him. He then started a pottery workshop there. This was the first time he had ever done something like this, but he was getting a good feeling for the clay quite fast. The design he had in his mind was a combination of something Aziraphale already had and himself: An angel winged mug with a black and red snake as a handle(3).  
In the end it took him about five weeks to get a mug he was satisfied with, the first one melted in the oven and the second one fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. The other two mugs faced similar ends. Crowley made one cup a week since he couldn’t vanish for long without Aziraphale worrying and the business hours of the store being quite unique as well. The only thing that mattered at the end was, that the present he made for Aziraphale was sitting in the back of the Bentley, hidden underneath a blanket.  
“Crowley?”, Crowley winced as he heard his angel’s voice, he must’ve spaced out for quite some time. “Coming!” he quickly replied and changed before returning to the living room. “Close your eyes, angel”, Crowley said and waited for Aziraphale to do so before entering. “Don’t be scared”, he added as he miracled the sweater onto Aziraphale in less than a second. He looked absolutely perfect! Crowley swiftly got his phone out of his pocket to take a picture of the unknowing angel. It was only natural, that he had his mobile phone with him whenever he was spending time with Aziraphale. How else would he take pictures of his Angel without him noticing?  
“You can now open your eyes”, said the demon and grinned as Aziraphale looked down his own body in surprise. “Fruit… Cake?”, he read aloud and started laughing, “Oh Crowley! This is hilarious! Why did you get me this sweater?”, he asked a bit confused but still amused and looked at the demon, only now seeing that the demon was wearing a sweater himself. It was even more ridiculous. “It just reminded me of you, you know. I couldn’t find one with ducks either, but I thought a goose might work as well. Besides…”, he took a step forward and placed his hand on Aziraphales upper arm, “you look amazing in it”, he said smiling. Aziraphale was taken back by that and simply thanked Crowley, putting his hand over the one touching his arm.  
“We should start decorating the tree”, said the Angel after a short moment, he didn’t want to stress Crowley too much with the touch since he knew how anxious the demon could become.  
They both went to the tree and started opening the boxes on the floor. Christmas Ornaments in all colors were hung onto the tree. Little candy canes and reindeers followed soon. Somehow, they ended up hanging a rainbow on the tree, going from purple to red. In between where some white and black ornaments, and Crowley managed to hide a pickle without Aziraphale noticing. Crowley wondered how long it would take for him to find it, thou with Adam visiting tomorrow… Chances were high that Adam would find it before Aziraphale did.  
Once the tree had been decorated, the two of them sat down on the couch again, drinking a bottle of wine and talking about this and that until the next day was about to start. Again, it was Crowley who first got off the couch and put hit empty glass on the table.  
“So, Angel. Uhm… I’ll be right back, just getting changed and ready for bed, you know”. And with that, Crowley went to the bathroom. Of course, he didn’t bring his pajamas with him, he would just miracle them on after taking a shower. He was a former celestial entity and did not really need to shower or clean himself, bus he just felt like washing himself before starting with phase one: Sleeping in the same bed as Aziraphale.  
In the meantime, Aziraphale cleaned the couch table and wandered around the living room for a bit. He heard the water in the shower and wondered what Crowley was up to but decided that it was none of his business. Instead he walked to the bedroom and found a large bed, a wardrobe and one nightstand with a lamp on each side of the bed. Aziraphale frowned, he knew Crowley liked to sleep from time to time – more like, from decade to decade. But Aziraphale never slept. Somehow the bed fell out of place even though a bed did belong into any normal house and especially into the bedroom. The sound of running water stopped and Aziraphale hurried back into the living room and onto the couch. Soon after Crowley left the bathroom dressed in a silky black pajama, top and bottom. His iconic watch was gone, and his glasses were already lying on the table. Crowley gazed over Aziraphale who avoided looking to his direction, sitting a bit too straight on the couch. “I assume you went into the bedroom and have some questions?”. Aziraphale flinched ever so slightly and turned his head to face Crowley in his silky black dream that was hanging loosely over his lean body, leaving nothing to Aziraphales imagination. Crowley was still a bit wet from the shower so the dark bottom and top stuck to his skin, water dripping from his hair onto the collar.  
“Oh good lord” said Aziraphale and looked away again, “I was wondering what you need a bed for, yes, but seeing you like this gives me an idea now”, said the blonde angel pertly. Well, he could imagine two things that could happen, but he would never speak the later one out loud and deny it with every inch of his body if ever exposed.  
“I was thinking you might want to try relaxing a bit more”, said the demon and scratched the back of his head. He took a deep breath to continue with his plan. “Just try it, Angel. I promise it's not too bad. You might actually enjoy this more than you think”, the demon said and took a step forward to stand next to the couch. He held out his hand for Aziraphale and smiled down: “Come on Angel, don’t make me beg for it”. He saw a light flush on Aziraphales cheeks and swore he could hear the little gears in Aziraphales head turning while he thought about it. With every millisecond that passed Crowley grew more and more nervous until Aziraphale finally took his hand. “Fine”, the angel said and let Crowley pull him up. “You’re not gonna regret this, angel!”, he said enthusiastically and went to the bedroom with his angel. He miracled Aziraphale a pajama on the way and turned the lights in the living room off and on one bedside table on. The angel wore a similar pajama, only the white color differs from Crowley’s.  
In the bedroom Crowley let go of Aziraphales hand to remove the coverlet from the bed and to reveal the blanket underneath. Aziraphale laughed surprised as he saw the tartan motive of the blanket and pillow, Crowley must’ve made this especially for him and Aziraphales nervousness was forgotten. “Let’s lay down”, the Demon said and pulled the blanket away so he could sit on the bed, with his legs covered by the blanket. Aziraphale did the same but laid down quite fast. Crowley followed soon and turned off the light. The Christmas decoration in the front yard spent enough light so they could still make out each other’s features.  
“This is a really comfortable bed, my dear”, said the Angel that didn’t feel like waiting and lay down before Crowley could say another word. The Demon was now standing next to the bed looking into his now empty hand that had hold Aziraphales just a second ago and back to said one on the bed. “You’re not supposed to lay on the blanket, Angel…”, he said and tucked on the blanket so Aziraphale had to move to free the blanket. Once that was done Crowley was still standing next to the bed, looking down at the Angel, blanket in one hand. Now all he had to do was lay down next to him, tuck them both under the blanket and sniggle a bit closer to the blonde. That couldn’t be so difficult right? Right? He should be able to do this in one swift motion!  
But his heart was pounding like crazy and his legs wouldn’t move. He was going to lay down next to Aziraphale! Next to his Angel. Under. The. Same. Blanket. The thought was racing through his head and would only increase his level of nervousness. Where was the oh so confident Crowley from just a minute ago? Vanished, buried somewhere deep inside his mind. “Crowley, dear, are you alright? Your face is all flushed”, the worried words from his Angel brought Crowley back to the here and now. “Ah… Ehm - I'm fine!”, he said. Oh great, now he wasn’t all nervous he was also a blushing demon that couldn’t talk properly. Get a grip, Crowley!  
Aziraphale moved to Crowley’s side of the bed and sat down, feet on the floor. He lifted his hand and put it on Crowley’s face. “Just making sure you’re not having a fever, my dear boy”, the Angel said with a soft tone and a calming smile on his face. For Crowley the touch was like an electric shock and it was a miracle that he didn’t flinch away. “I- I’m fine Angel…”, Crowley finally said like a normal demonic being and relaxed his shoulders. Aziraphale surely felt the tension that the other was emitting. Crowley was sure of it, but he didn’t seem nervous at all! What in Satan’s name was going on inside his angel’s head?  
“We don’t have to do this Crowley. I wouldn’t mind letting you sleep alone. I could read one of those wonderful books you chose”, said Aziraphale, still smiling. In between his words he moved his hand from Crowley’s forehead down to the hand that was still holding that blanket. “No!”, this might’ve worked. Crowley seemed to finally return to his confident self and looked down to the Angel. “I want this”, he said with a firm voice, “Move a bit, Angel, let me in”. Aziraphale did as he was told and moved to the center of his bedside, his feet tugged under the blanket Crowley was holding. Then, finally, Crowley laid down next to him and tugged the blanket over both.  
His gaze moved to Aziraphale as he heard a content sight leaving his mouth. “This is nice”, said the blonde and turned his head to look at Crowley. He really did feel relaxed and happier than he ever felt. The angel couldn’t remember the last time they have been this close, they’ve probably never been this close before. Sure, they sat next to each other in the Bentley or at a restaurant, the couch in the bookshop or the bench in St. James Park. But in one bed, under one blanket? That never happened before. Aziraphale was really excited, though. Would something happen? No, it wasn’t Christmas yet (the Angel had high hopes for Christmas in regard of their first kiss!). That would mean he needed to contain himself just a few more days. He could do that. Maybe.  
Crowley was back to being a nervous wreck. So, it had to be Aziraphale who did the talking for both: “You were right, I feel a lot more relaxed now!”. A compliment wouldn’t do the trick. “But I’m still a bit cold. This Pajama feels great on my skin, but it’s so thin…”. The first hint for the red-haired Demon. The only thing missing now, was something to make the other worry just a little bit. “I hope I won’t catch a cold at this rate… would be a pity, to celebrate Christmas with a fever in bed, don’t you agree, my dear?”, he sad nonchalantly and snuggled the blanket a bit more. “If only I knew what to do…”, that should do it.  
Crowley blinked in the dark and listened to every word his angel was saying. Oh, he sure was a sneaky bastard. Crowley knew him long enough to know what exactly Aziraphale was playing at. Crowley was sure Aziraphale knew this as well, he was sure the angel also knew how much willpower Crowley would need to grant him this wish. There were already closer than he ever thought they’d be. “I -“, he started and took a deep breath. He was glad that he was taller than the angel, “... turn”. He cleared his throat and rephrased what he was trying to say. “Turn to the right, Angel”. That came out quite smooth. Well done, Crowley! Now to the hardest part…  
Aziraphale smiled brightly and turned to his side, closing both eyes while he waited patiently for Crowley’s touch. Hopefully, he wouldn’t back down again. Crowley on the other hand wasn’t so sure if he wouldn’t end up jumping out of the bed. But he knew he couldn’t. He insisted on trying this and now he had to be a demon. He was not only a demon, he was the demon of temptation and this should be the easiest part for him, to tempt an angel. Maybe that was the reason why it wasn’t? He shoved that thought away and took another deep breath, realizing only now that he had been holding said. It’s just one hand. Come. On! he thought to himself and with that finally placed his hand on Aziraphales hip, nearly dying as his hand touched the soft flesh under the smooth fabric. Crowley face reddened and his breathing grew heavier. This was by far the furthest he could possibly go tonight.  
The hand on his hip felt indeed nice and warm, it sent a shiver down Aziraphale's spine and let the excitement grow. But nothing more happened. After a while, the hand was still lying there, and Crowley wasn’t moving one bit closer to him. If this was all Aziraphale was going to get, then he wasn’t accepting that. Demon of temptation, as if! He had to take the wheel out of the Demons hand to show him how this was done. Properly this time. Aziraphale was done with poking around the bush. “Oh Crowley, my dear boy, I think you need to learn a thing or two…”, Aziraphale said and turned his head slightly. He couldn’t see Crowley’s face in the dark, but he was sure he looked lost. “Let me show you how this is done. I read about it in a few books. There is this author called Rosamunde Pilcher and she writes amazing stories about… well… let’s call it love stories”, he said to prevent Crowley from asking him where he learned certain things.  
With one smooth movement Aziraphale turned around and was now facing Crowley. The hand that laid on his hip was now on Aziraphales hand as he placed it back to where it belonged, before wrapping his arms around Crowley to pull him into an embrace. Nearly perfect. That lean and firm body in his arms, the surprised sound Crowley made when he turned around and the feeling of Crowley’s heated face against his neck… Aziraphale closed his eyes to inhale the demons sweet scent that was filling his nostrils. The soft hair against his face was tickling him, but he enjoyed the feeling none the less. For the first time in ages, he felt completely at ease.  
Crowley’s mind was malfunctioning, but he had all night to get used to the feeling of Aziraphales body against his. It took some time before he finally relaxed and understood, that this was normal, his reaction and his shyness. He allowed himself to be held like that, finally feeling at peace with some of his inner struggles (like being the reason why Aziraphale fell).  
It took another good hour before he was sure Aziraphale had drifted off (which worked surprisingly well. The angel really had obviously needed this moment of silence, peace and relaxation). Ever so slowly, he started to move the hand on Aziraphales hip, letting the feeling of his body under his finders enter his mind completely. He was so soft! His angel felt so good under his fingers. Crowley just loved it from the very first touch. The hand moved from his hip up to the arm that was holding him. Even under the plump flesh Crowley could still feel the muscles of Aziraphales arm. He wasn’t the guardian of the eastern gate for nothing. Though, when he thought back, Aziraphale had always been one of the fuller Angels – not that he met a lot!  
Back in the here and now, Crowley now moved his arm back from the arm of the Angel to his waist and this time down to his stomach. It was hugs in contrast to his own flat one. Again, the feeling was so different and new to him. He enjoyed it a lot. He never thought bad about the way Aziraphale or his body looked. He knew him long enough to know that the angel liked to eat anything good. And he was happy to watch him eat or eat with him. The hand moved back to Aziraphale's waist and down to his hips again, he could feel Aziraphales soft – soft seemed to be the perfect word to describe Aziraphales every part – butt under his fingertips. The hand, of course, moved further down the legs. In total, Aziraphale was all he could ever ask for and his body was beyond perfect. Lying here in his arms, he got the feeling he could just melt into those big strong arms that told him that he was safe now and nothing could happen to him. Crowley’s head sank more into the neck of his Angel and he closed his eyes again to give in to this pleasing fatigue. This was the most perfect first night Crowley could ever imagine.

1 – Crowley’s Christmas Sweater: https://teevatino.com/wp-content/uploads/2020/11/Duck-Honkin-Around-Christmas-Tree-Ugly-Sweater-For-Someone-Who-Loves-Duck.jpeg  
2 – Aziraphale’s Christmas Sweater: https://imagesvc.meredithcorp.io/v3/mm/image?url=https%3A%2F%2Fstatic.onecms.io%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2Fsites%2F9%2F2017%2F12%2Ffood-christmas-sweaters-fruit-cake-FT-BLOG1117.jpg  
3 – Crowley’s Mug for Aziraphale (the right one) By the most talented Naniiebim (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/naniiebimworks): https://64.media.tumblr.com/b9a70e1f559c00321dfa67d88931b5d2/tumblr_py0tb1ue0p1um3emdo1_640.png


End file.
